Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is legimately my final HerbXHomer story. This takes places six years after Herb and Homer's marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi and incest story

A Hermer story

A sequel to: The Two Happiest Days

Christmas is a Fun Time of Year

Note: This will be my final Hermer story.

Disclaimer: All I own is the story and Danielle, who is now fifteen. As this takes place nine years in the future.

Chapter 1: Spending the Holidays With the Family

Herb, Homer and Danielle are standing in front of the Simpson's house, it was Christmas Eve and they were going to spend the holidays with Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Herb knocks on the door, and Bart, who is now nineteen opens it and says, "Unky Herb, Homer, and Danielle, welcome, we're so happy that you made it." Herb hugs the teenager and says, "Hey Bart. Yeah, we wouldn't miss this." The men and the teenage girl walk in the house, Bart shuts the door, his two kids walk in and say, "Dad, you promised to help us with our prank." They then see Herb, Homer, and Danielle, they then say, "Herb, grandpa, and Danielle, how's it going?" Homer walks over to the two boys, hugs them and says, "Hey grandsons.", Danielle pulls out her cell-phone, begins texting her friend while heading to the lounge. Herb sighs and says, "Ever since you got her that cell-phone, Bart, Danielle's been so distant.." Bart says while texting his ex-wife, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Bart then heads into the lounge, Homer looks at Herb and says, "I'll be out with my grandsons. Why don't you go spend time with Marge, Lisa, Zia, and Maggie?" Herb nods and heads into the kitchen while Homer heads out the front door. Marge sees Herb and says, "Hi Herb. I'm happy to see you. How's Danielle?" Herb walks over to Marge who was making cookies with Maggie, who is ten, he places his hands on her shoulders, kisses her cheek, and says, "Hello Marge. She's..well to be honest she's been distant lately." Lisa, who is sitting beside her sleeping daughter says, "Betcha it's because of the phone my brother got her." Herb looks at her and says, "That's exactly it. How's Zia?" Lisa puts her chin on her left hand, groans and says, "Just like Danielle..distant." Zia wakes up, looks at her mother and says, "It's because I have a life, mom." Herb looks at the girl and says, "You're too young for that, Zia.", she groans and says, "I mean an online life." Lisa says, "She spends all her time online!"

End of chapter 1: Spending the Holidays With the Family

Next:

Chapter 2: The Boys Spend Time With Their Grandpa


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 2: The Boys Spend Time With Their Grandpa

After forty-five minutes with Homer and his grandsons, they are standing in front of the Jebidiah Springfield statue, having a snowball fight. Homer had lost weight in the past nine years, so he was more versital, this was mainly thanks to Danielle, as she kept him on his toes pretty much twenty-four-seven. The two boys enjoyed pummeling their grandfather with snowballs who does the same to them, Homer's aim had improved much, thanks to Herb, he helped him practice every time it snowed. Lenny and Carl soon walk over and ask if they can join and Homer lets them. Lenny begins throwing snowballs at Homer while saying, "This is fun! Hey where's your husband, Homer?", "Back at my old house with Marge and the others. You wanna stop by after this?"

Carl shakes his head and says, "Sorry pal, we got other plans. Give Marge our regards.", Homer nods understandingly and says while throwing a snowball at the man who ducks to dodge it, "I get it. I'll let her know. I'm so lucky to have friends like you." A snowball then hits Homer on the back of the head and he hears a laugh that's familiar followed by, "Gotcha, brother!", Homer chuckles, looks behind him to see Herb, he smiles and says, "Oh you're gonna pay for that." Herb throws another snowball at Lenny, who dodges it and says, "Hello Herbert. It's nice to see you again." One of the boys throws a snowball at Herb who dodges it and says, "For someone of your age, you've got quite an arm." Suddenly a snowball hits Herb on the back of his head, a laugh is heard soon followed by this recognizable word, "Excellent." Homer looks and sees Mr. Burns and says, "Oh nice shot, Burnsie."

End of chapter 2: The Boys Spend Time With Their Grandpa

Next:

Chapter 3: Marge Talks to Danielle


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 3: Marge Talks to Danielle

Meanwhile back at the Simpson's house, Marge, Lisa, and Maggie walk into the lounge each holding a plate of cookies, Lisa says, "We've got some fresh baked cookies." Danielle, who is entranced in her texting goes over and grabs a cookie from Marge's plate and eats it before going over to sit on the loveseat, Lisa looks at her mother and says, "I think you should talk to her, unky Herb seemed worried about her before he left." Marge nods, puts the plate on the mantle of the fireplace, goes over and sits beside Danielle and asks her to put her phone away, which she sighs but does as she was asked, Marge then says, "Danielle, your dad's really worried about you." Danielle rolls her eyes and says, "Ugh, no kidding.. He keeps bugging me about how I use my phone too much. He needs to learn to chill!" Bart says while playing a game on his phone, "You were the same way, mom."

Maggie exits the room, and Lisa says, "Hey you need help, Bart! You don't got a decent education!" Bart looks at his sister and says, "At least I have a job!", she scoffs and says sarcastically, "Oh yeah..your painting career..how much money do you make again?" Marge says, "Knock it off, you two. Remember your aunts Patty and Selma are coming over." The doorbell then rings and Lisa says while putting her plate down, "I'll get it." Once she reachs the front door, she opens it to see Selma and Patty, who walk in and say, "Hello everyone we're here." They, along with Lisa enter the lounge and Marge stands up, hugs them and says, "Patty, Selma, I'm so glad you could make it." They hug her back and Selma says, "So where's Homer and Herbert?", Patty then says, "Probably down at Moe's getting wasted."

End of chapter 3: Marge Talks to Danielle

Next:

Chapter 4: Herb Finally Meets His Biological Father


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 4: Herb Finally Meets His Biological Father

Meanwhile at the retirement castle, we find Homer, Herb, and Bart's sons standing outside of Abraham's room, Herb looks nervously at his lover and says, "Wha-what if he's disappointed in how we're dating..?" Homer laughs and says, "Dad's easy..he'll get it." Herb sighs and hopes that Homer's right, Homer opens the door, sees his old man sitting on his bed and says, "Dad. Look who I brought." Abraham says before coughing, "Who..?" Herb walks over to him and says, "Hello father. I'm Herbert." The older man is surprised, he finally gets to see Herbert all grown up, he grabs the man's hand and says, "Sonny boy! Man you've sure grown. I'm glad to see you're in good health." The two boys run over to their great-grandfather, hug him and say, "Great-grandpa!" The man hugs them back and says, "It's great to see you two." Homer says, "Dad, in case you never heard, Herb and I are married."

Abraham coughs and says, "I know, your ex-wife told me two months ago.", Herb asks, "Are you disappointed?", the older man shakes his head, "Nah, I completely understand." Herb sighs happily, wraps an arm around his father and says, "Oh I'm so relieved.", he then looks over at Homer, walks over to him, leans his chin up, and says before kissing him passionately, "You were right." Homer kisses back, licking the man's lower lip, the two boys gag the whole time. Abraham looks at the boys and says, "You never know you two may end up like my sons.", the boys gag again before saying, "Ew! No way!" Herb opens his mouth allowing Homer's tongue in, sticks his tongue in Homer's mouth and puts his hands underneath Homer's shirt. Homer pulls away, runs his fingers down his lover's chest, and says, "Save the sexiness for tonight."

End of chapter 4: Herb Finally Meets His Biological Father

Next:

Chapter 5: Family Christmas Time


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 5: Family Christmas Time

Pretty soon Homer, Herb, Bart's sons, and Abraham enter the Simpson's house, and Homer says, "We're back, and we brought grandpa." They all enter the lounge, see Danielle sitting on the windowsill, Bart sitting on the stool in front of the piano, Maggie sitting on the chair reading a magazine, Lisa and Marge chatting on the loveseat, Zia standing against the wall beside the window, and Selma and Patty smoking in front of the fireplace. Selma looks over at Herb and says, "Hello again, Herbert.", Herb smiles at her and replies with, "Hello Selma. Have you found a lover yet?" She shakes her head, Patty puffs a smoke and then says, "Not like she hasn't been trying. I feel bad for you, being married to a buffoon." Homer growls and tells her, "For your information, I'm much smarter now!", Herb puts a hand on Homer's head and says, "Indeed you are. It was all thanks to how I would bring you to the library to help me learn how to get better at my job." Patty laughs, she didn't believe this, so she says, "Ha! Homer smarter?! If that's so, then explain why you're still at the Power Plant and not a professor."

Homer tells her, "Because I prefer working at the Power Plant, Patty!", Selma smiles and says, "Just like how we prefer our current job." Patty is still upset by how Selma is nicer to Homer, so she says to her, "Well at least our job isn't one where we could end up killing someone.", Herb goes over to the woman, grabs her arm, pulls her close and says sternly, "NOW LISTEN HERE, I'VE BEEN THE HEAD SAFETY INSPECTOR FOR THE PAST NINE YEARS, AND EVER SINCE THE FIRST TIME I TOOK HOMER TO THE LIBRARY WITH ME, ACCIDENTS HAVE DECLINED TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT!" Patty is astounded, she couldn't argue with that as she had no way to, so she says, "I guess Homer has improved." Herb lets go of her arm, goes back over to Homer, wraps his arms around him, and says before kissing his cheek, "I love you, babe."

Homer wraps his arms around his lover and says with a lustful smile, "I love you too.", Herb begins twirling one of the man's two hairs, who giggles and says before kissing his lover, "I can't wait to get it on tonight." The man kisses his beloved back, licking his lower lip right away, who gladly opens his mouth allowing the man's tongue in, sticking his tongue in right afterward. Herb puts his hand that he used to twirl Homer's hair with behind his head, who quickly sticks his hand underneath Herb's shirt. Selma looks at Marge and say, "When we going to sing the carols?", Patty also looks at her and says, "And what about the tree?" Marge tells them, "Later, and I guess Homer will have to get it." She then stands up, goes over to the two men, tapping Herb on the shoulder, which makes him pull away from Homer, Marge then tells Homer, "Homer, will you go get us a tree?"

End of chapter 5: Family Christmas Time

Next:

Chapter 6: Getting the Tree


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 6: Getting the Tree

After a few minutes, Herb and Homer are driving to get a tree, Herb was driving and he and Homer were listening to the radio, and the younger man has his hand on the other's back and says, "I'm so glad that we'll be alone." Herb stops at a red-light, chuckles and says, "Ohh you. I feel the same way, but remember the sex isn't happening until tonight." Homer places a kisses on his lover's cheek and says, "I know, baby." The light turns green and Herb drives on, Homer looks at his brother and says, "Say where we goin'? You and I don't make enough money to buy a good tree.", Herb smiles and says, "Mr. Burns gave me a raise today. So we're getting a good tree." Homer places another kiss on his lover's cheek and says before licking it, "You're just full of surprises today.", Herb giggles and says, "Homer, sto-stop it! You'll make me wreck!" This makes the man stop and say, "You're right. Sorry.", Herb chuckles and says, "You're just excited about tonight."

Soon they arrive at the local christmas tree lot, and Homer recognizes a man quickly, it was the man who tries to kill him and his family, the homocidal maniac, Sideshow Bob, who walks over to their car, waits in front of it, once the men walked over to him, he says with a sincere smile, "Well hello you two, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm guessing you don't have tree at home." Herb shakes his head and says, "This is for Marge, not us.", Homer says to the maniac, "What are you doing here? Out to kill me and my family again?" Bob pats the man's shoulder and tells him that he and the other convicts were forced to work at this lot as community service, Herb asks him to point them to the nicest tree they could afford after telling him how much money they had. Bob puts his arms around the men and says, "Right this way, gentlemen.", Snake opens the gate, and the men enter the lot, Bob brings them to three nice trees and says, "All three of these lovely trees are in your price range." Homer notices something strange, it seems as though someone is standing behind the middle tree, he looks at Bob and says, "Who's behind the middle tree, Bob?" Bob sighs, and says loudly, "Give it up, brother, he saw you.", Cecil sighs, walks out and says sadly, "So no revenge?", Bob sighs and says, "Sadly no."

End of chapter 6: Getting the Tree

Next:

Chapter 7: Following For Revenge


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 7: Following For Revenge

The two men pick the tree on the right, attach it to the top of the car, and enter the car, unbeknowingst to them Bob and his brother had attached themselves to the bottom of the car. Cecil looks at his brother and says, "We'll get them!", Bob laughs evilly and says, "Indeed. You just better not betray me like always." Cecil growls and tells him that he's over the whole betraying him phase, Bob tells him that he better have, which makes the other man scoff. Herb begins driving back to the Simpson's house, he looks at Homer and says, "Did you believe Bob?", the other man shakes his head and says, "Not a chance. He's obviously plotting something." Herb pats his brother's head and says, "Well you know him better than me. So we'll just have to see." The car goes over a speed bump and the two men on the bottom of the car groan in pain, Bob says, "I forgot what I went through last time I did this."

Once Herb and Homer had entered the Simpson's house, Bob and Cecil detach themselves from the car, look at each other, smile and go over to the door, Cecil opens it. Herb and Homer were talking to the family in the lounge so that gave away the location to the two brothers, they enter and Bob says to them, "Hello Simpsons!" Everyone except for Homer and Herb are shocked to see the two men, especially the younger one, Lisa says to the younger man, "Cecil?" Cecil goes over to her, places a hand on her shoulder and says, "Ah Lisa." Bob rolls his eyes and says, "I'm here with Cecil to do one thing! Rid the world of you all!" Cecil goes back over to Bob and pulls out his gun, Bob pulls out his knife, Marge asks them, "Wait, why now? It's Christmas!" Bob says, "I don't give a damn what day it is!", Lisa says, "But think about it, if you kill us, you'll have nothing to aim for in life anymore!", Bob scoffs and tells her, "I've still got a bit of a vendetta against Krusty!"

Unbeknowingst to everyone in the room, Danielle had called the cops in the kitchen. Bob looks around the room and says while twirling his knife on his finger, "Now who to kill first..", he then looks straight at his arch-nemesis, and says while going over to him slowly as to add drama to the moment, "Why of course, I shall kill you, my dear nemesis." Bart backs up, looks the man in the eyes, dodging when the man goes to stab him, and saying, "Man, you're still a lunatic!" Homer goes and stands in front of his son, having his arms spread out, and telling the criminal, "IF YOU WANT TO KILL MY SON, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Bob smiles evilly, lunges for the man and tells him that he's just rushing his demise, before Bob could go to stab the man, Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou enter the room, and Wiggum says, "Freeze Sideshow Bob and Cecil! You're going back to prison!"

This makes the maniac growl and say, "Who even fucking called you, Wiggum?!", Danielle enters the room and says that it was her, Cecil had always liked her, so he goes over to her and says, "I don't mind being sold out by a cutie like you." Bob groans, his brother would always be like this after a woman sells him out, Bob tells him, "Oh shut the hell up! If you like her so damn much, just fucking ask her out!" Herb grabs Cecil's arm and says, "You're not dating my daughter, you criminal!", who sighs and says, "I only worked with Bob to get back at Bart for sending me to jail last month." Bart looks at the man, goes over to him, rubs his neck, and says, "Sorry about that, it wasn't your fault. I pushed your buttons." Cecil smiles and tells the boy that he forgives him, he then tells Herb that he'd never hurt Danielle, who sighs and says while letting the man's arm go, "I guess you can date her."

Cecil smiles, turns toward Danielle, putting a hand on her shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her pulling her close, and saying with a lustful smile, "I really like you, Danielle. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Danielle liked Cecil too, so she puts her hands on his cheeks and says before kissing him passionately, "I like you too. You definitely can be my boyfriend.", Eddie then goes over to them, pulling Cecil away and saying, "Sorry miss, but we gotta arrest this man now." Cecil smiles at his girlfriend and says, "We'll go on our first date once I'm let out on parole, dearest.", Danielle nods and says, "I love you."

End of chapter 7: Following For Revenge

Next:

Chapter 8: Christmas Sex


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Is a Fun Time of Year

Chapter 8: Christmas Sex

After a couple hours back at the home of Homer, Herb, and Danielle, Herb and Homer are in the master bedroom, the older man had shut the door and says while smiling, "And now for the fun." He then goes over to the bed, pulls his shirt off and motions for Homer to come over, who does so after pulling his shirt off, once he sitting beside his lover, he puts his hands on his shoulders and kisses him deeply. The other man kisses back and feels his brother's abs, he licks his brother's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in, sticking his tongue in his mouth and then rolling it over the other's tongue. Herb pulls away, moves his mouth to Homer's neck, begins kissing it, which makes the man moan softly. Homer tells his lover that he's great, who smiles and soon begins to nibble his neck leaving small bite marks.

Homer sticks his left hand inside his brother's pants and begins feeling for his dick, who moans and says, "Pull my pants and underwear down first, baby." Homer does this and Herb pulls Homer's pants and underwear down, Herb sits back and his dick comes out, he smiles a sexy smile and tells his beloved to get it nice and wet, which makes the man smile and start stroking it repeatedly. Herb moans repeatedly and says, "Homer..I love you." Homer continues and tells him that he loves him too, Homer soon starts sucking the head, Herb puts his hand on Homer's head and tells him how great that feels. Homer continues, and Herb starts pushing his dick into his lover's throat, who gags a little, he feels like he's gonna cum, so he tells Homer, "HOMER! I'M GOING TO..CUM!", cum squirts out and covers Homer's lips. Herb tells Homer to stop before pulling his dick out of his brother's mouth, he then tells Homer to kiss him, which he does happily, Herb tasted the cum and boy did it taste sweet.

Soon the two men depart and Herb tells Homer that he's going to enter him now, which made the man smile, he was absolutely ready for this, he told the man this. Herb then uses two fingers to open his brother up, and once he's open, he sticks his dick inside and this makes the other man moan loudly, and say, "OHHH HERB!" Herb begins to thrust his brother, and this makes each of them moan over and over.

The end


End file.
